sophiasalvatorechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Salvatore
Go away, Elijah.' - Klaus. '' 'It's not Elijah. I'm home.' - Sophia. 'Sophia Lillian Isabella Salvatore '''is a hero, a vampire and one of the female protagonists throughout the Sophia Salvatore Chronicles series. Sophia was a secret antagonist from ''Demons, ''but became a major protagonist for the remaining arcs of the series. She is the younger sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She was born in 1857 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with her brothers and father, Giuseppe Salvatore. She became a vampire in 1877 after an outbreak of Tuberculosis in Virginia. Upon her return to Mystic Falls in 2009, she had a distant relationship with Stefan, but had been in recurring contact with Damon for decades. In 1875, Sophia spent 13 months at the Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception Home in Goldsboro, North Carolina where she gave birth to a son, Matthew, who was later adopted by her aging uncle Marco Salvatore and his young wife, Lillian. Matthew Salvatore carried on the Salvatore family line. In 1876, she returned to Mystic Falls as a guest of the Gilbert family, who always treated her kindly. It was at the Miss Mystic Falls pagaent in 1877 that she met a patron from Louisianna by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson. After tuberculosis hits Virginia, Sophia catches the disease and dies in 1877, only to awaken as a vampire on her way to New Orleans. Shortly afterwards she turns off her humanity to avoid her heightened feelings. Sophia Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls in 2009 after almost 60 years. She is sent there by Elijah to investigate the new doppelganger and protect her. After arriving in Mystic Falls, her plan becomes more complicated, espcecially since she turned her emotions off. Sophia had become reknown for being a ruthless and unpredictable vampire. As time goes on, Sophia unknowingly starts letting her feelings in again as her relationship with her brothers, especially Stefan, improves. This is all threatened by the return of Klaus to Mystic Falls in 2010. Sophia and Klaus have shared a close romantic relationship from the 1870's onwards. They stay together through long periods of time before the tension becomes too much, seperating them for a decade or so. Subconciously, Sophia loves Klaus, just as much as he expresses his love for her from the start. When she realises her emotions have been there and controlling her all along, she becomes confused and initially pushes Klaus away before they sensationally reunite. Their happiness doesn't last for long, as Klaus soon leaves Sophia in Mystic Falls, for her to be with her family. They eventually reunite in New Orleans, before Sophia is killed by a werewolf controlled by the Guerreras. Sophia is works alongside Bonnie and the others to work towards bringing people back from the collapsing Other Side. Sophia ends up trapped there with Damon and Bonnie as it collapses - but instead of passing into oblivion, Sophia reawakens in a separate world, seemingly alone. After spending months alone, Sophia is reunited with her vampire mother. They are soon rescued by Damon and Elena from the 1903 Prison World. Sophia then returns to New Orleans and is reunited with Klaus. Her best friend during her childhood was Julia Lockwood. Later in life, she finds friendships in Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson. Upon her return to Mystic Falls, she grows close to Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes (occasional enemy), Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Sophia is a member of the Salvatore family and Mikaelson family, through her marriage to Klaus. Early Life 1800's Sophia was born to Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore on March 3, 1857 on Veritas Estate, in a small colonial town, which came to be known as Mystic Falls. Sophia was the youngest and only daughter after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, who were both significantly older than her. Her mother died when Sophia was less than a year old and she was raised primarily by her nurse, Diana. In 1864, Sophia was left the sole survivor of the Salvatore family when her brothers were "supposedly" killed in the Battle of Willow Creek. It had been secretly covered up by the town council that they were murdered for trying to help the vampires escape, especially their beloved Katherine Pierce. In truth, their deaths had allow them to transition into vampires. The following night, Diana witnesses Stefan kill their father and complete his transition into vampires. She runs and locks Sophia in the closet to protect her, before Stefan kills her too. Sophia witnesses this through a crack in the closet door. After Damon too turns, the brothers leave town. Benjamin Lockwood, Thomas Fell, William Forbes and Johnathan Gilbert come in search of Giuseppe Salvatore and stumble upon the gruesome scene. Upon searching the house, Johnathan Gilbert finds Sophia locked in the closet of her room, trembling in fear. Benjamin Lockwood and his wife, Nancy-Anne take custody of Sophia, having already intended her to marry their second son William, when they come of age. Sophia grows up somewhat happy at the Lockwood house. She receives an education and is allowed as much freedom as any young woman in the 1870's, only she is still terrified enough of vampires that she never goes outside at night and always wears vervain. Sophia wins Miss Mystic Falls in 1874 over her best friend, Julia Lockwood. It is at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that William proposed to her after a short courtship. That night things lead on from each other, and they end up sleeping together. Several weeks later, Sophia finds herself pregnant by William. Nancy-Anne finds out about his and send Sophia away to the ''Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception Home in Goldsboro, North Carolina. She tells everyone that Sophia ran off, abandoning her son and William goes on to marry Elizabeth Fell. Sophia spends 15 months there, where she is horribly treated by the nuns and she eventually gives birth to a son after a long and painful labour. She names the boy Matthew and his secretly adopted out. It was unknown to Sophia for over a century that he was adopted by her aunt and uncle, Marco and Allison Salvatore, who, in-turn, inherited the Salvatore estate when she "died". Sophia returns to Mystic Falls in late-1875 as a guest of Johnathan and the Gilbert family, who always treated her kindly. At the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in 1877, Sophia meets a man named Niklaus Mikaelson. He was one of many suitors invited to attend a gathering at Lockwood house that week in order to find a husband for young Julia Lockwood. Klaus takes a liking to Sophia and remains in Mystic Falls in order to court her, secretly holding this information from Nancy-Anne Lockwood who intends him to marry Julia. William Lockwood finds Sophia and Klaus kissing one evening at a party organised by the Forbes family. Sophia convinces him not to tell his mother or Julia and tells him about their son. Klaus and Sophia continue to see each other in secret for several weeks. In May 1877, a bout of Tuberculosis hits Virginia and Sophia falls victim to the disease. However, adamant that she hasn't contracted it, Sophia leaves it too late to reach medical help and is deemed unable to help by Dr. Fell. Close to death, Klaus feeds Sophia his blood and compels her to forget, in the hope she would recover soon. Unfortunately, she dies within the hour. Klaus, knowing what was too come, takes her body and leaves for New Orleans. Sophia awakens as a vampire on the road to New Orleans and feeds quickly. Her heightened sense and emotions become too much for Sophia. The fear she has experienced since childhood of vampires and the reality of becoming one, along with many other factors cause Sophia to have a mental breakdown in New Orleans, during which Klaus tells her to turn off her emotions, if she wishes. Sophia complies. Sophia continues to travel with Klaus and the original family for years afterwards, growing closer to Klaus and becoming his long-term girlfriend and significant weakness. When he undaggers his sister, Rebekah, she initially attacks her, jealous of the bond between Klaus and Sophia and the friendship between Sophia and Klaus' mentee and her ex-boyfriend, Marcel Gerrard, and Sophia and her brother, Elijah. Hostile that Sophia has seemingly taken over her place in the family, 1915 While in New Orleans, Sophia happens upon a new arrival by the name of Alexia Branson. 1919 Having remained in New Orleans happily for years, Klaus and Sophia make themselves at home together. Tension is rising between the supernatural divisions in the city at the time and Klaus throws a party to make arrangements with the werewolves so that his rule could remain. This is interuppted by Papa Tunde, a witch, who demands civil rights for witches. He brings them the head of the mayor and also declares himself King of the city. After finding his weakness and cutting it from him, rendering him useless. Sophia criticises Klaus for his judgement of Sophia and Marcel's relationship. Klaus continues towards his vision of unifying New Orleans. Sophia gets extremely jealous when he flirts with a werewolf, Lana, and hits out at Klaus, who finds it amusing. During a night at the Theater, Sophia runs into Mikael. Mikael kidnaps her and holds her hostage in the theater, while he goes and taunts Klaus. Mikael tells Klaus death will come for Klaus, not before everyone he cares about his dead, starting with Sophia Salvatore. While Mikael also takes Marcel prisoner in the theater, Klaus is left to choose between them. He eventually saves Sophia and upon their escape find Rebekah and Elijah. As they watch the theater burn to the ground, apparantly with Marcel still inside, they decide to run again. Elijah stays to hold Mikael off, while Klaus, Sophia and Rebekah run. When they reach Austin, Sophia admits that she doesn't want to run anymore. Sophia originally offers him an ultimatum; she won't stay with him if they continue to run. Klaus eventually convinces Sophia to stay with him and they travel to San Diego, where they take a boat to Seattle where she becomes a socialite. Sophia remains a fairly high ranking socialite until 1928. 1922 Having been living in Chicago for some time, Klaus and Sophia appear closer than ever. Eventually, Rebekah introduces her new boyfriend to Klaus and Sophia. Sophia is shocked to find that it is her brother is alive and kicking in Chicago; and that he is full blown ripper. At first Klaus disliked Stefan, not only because of his relationship with his sister, but for the fear he had previously instilled in Sophia for so long. As time goes on, however, Klaus and Stefan bond, leaving Sophia positively pissed off. Sophia is still very hostile towards Stefan, blaming him for their fathers death and causing her so much pain over the years. One night, while drinking in Gloria's speakeasy with Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan, it is invaded by police. Originally, they think nothing of it, until they find they are shooting wooden bullets. They come to the conclusion that Mikael has returned and they must run again. Klaus erases Stefans memory of them and they flee for India. 1940's Sophia returns to Mystic Falls in 1940. She doesn't say much, but says she has left her "family" in 1938, secretly pretending to run away from home at 17. She stays at the new Salvatore Boarding house for almost a year with her elderly son, Matthew, his last surviving son, Joseph and his wife, Alice. In 1941, Sophia posing as a nurse in Hawaii when the Japanese attack Pearl Harbour. Sophia is almost killed when a bomb drops near her. Ultimately, she finds someone who has been killed and drinks their blood. For the remainder of the war, Sophia poses as a nurse, feeding on the dying and the dead so that her presence isn't known. 1954 Sophia was in Nashville for several months when Klaus catches up with her after 16 years. She had been having fun in the new rock'n'roll scene and runs into Klaus at a concert. Sophia, angry at him abandoning her in the 1930's, storms out and Klaus follows her. They argue in the street in the dead of night, letting everything out before reuniting for a brief period. 1969 Sophia is a hippie and at Woodstock Festival. Sophia and Klaus went their separate ways a few years previously and she's been off having fun ever since. Sophia runs into Damon and they have a fun weekend of binge eating on high humans. When the weekend ends, they bid each other farewell and go their separate ways. 1972 Sophia is in London having gotten over her hippie-phase. She runs into Klaus in the street one night and she questions his actions that caused her to leave in 1964. In a nearby bar, Elvis Presley ''Always On My Mind ''starts playing and they dance in the street as they reunite. 1989 Sophia and Klaus are back in the US after 17 years and are living it up in the rock scene that engulfed the US. Sophia finds out something about Klaus and they argue in the street after a concert. Sophia ultimately says '''You're not the man I met a century ago anymore and you never have been and leaves him again. It would later be 20 years before they reunite fully again. Demons In Happy Birthday, Brother, Sophia returns to Mystic Falls in 2009. Upon her return she runs into Alexia Branson, or Lexi as she is known now. Lexi is in town visiting her brother Stefan for his birthday. Sophia is threatening Lexi with a warning given to her in 1915, when Stefan arrives. He is shocked to see Sophia back; they hadn't seen each other for over 85 years. He questions why she is here, as Lexi did, but Sophia remains secretive, changing the subject at the first available opportunity. Sophia makes a comment about his vampirism and remembers back to the scenes she withnessed at the age of seven; Stefan killing her nursemaid after already killing their father. She asks after Damon, already knowing his was in town. Almost like magic, Damon turns up at that moment and they discuss a party being held in town that night by local teenager, Caroline Forbes. Lexi convinces Stefan to go the party and secretly celebrate his birthday, while Sophia decides to go along too, plotting in her mind what she was going to do about Lexi. Sophia and Damon go to the Mystic Grill for drinks. Damon continues to quiz Sophia about her most recent return to Mystic Falls, but she stays secretive, instead deferring the conversation to him and Caroline. Eventually, they reach the topic of Lexi and agree that something has to be done about her. Damon inquires how long Sophia will be sticking around, considering their last reunion in 1969 only lasted for three days before they parted ways again. Carol Lockwood comes over and invites Damon and Sophia to attend an council meeting. Sophia happily agrees to go and Damon becomes suspicious of her and her intentions. He She replies for now, but doesn't give a definitive answer. Later that afternoon, Sophia meets Damon at the after the council meeting and they finish their plot to get rid of Lexi. Sophia ultimately meets Caroline, who she quickly dismisses her after she inquires about the necklace Damon is looking for. Sophia begins to plot killing Caroline for her dinner when Elena.. Sophia mistakes her Katherine. In Death of a Friend, ''Sophia leaves the Grill quickly and sends a mystery text. Soon Damon emerges and Sophia confronts him about Elena. After Damon reveals he doesn't trust her, Sophia reminds him that he'll know why she's here when she's ready to let him know. She also reminds him to stick to their plan to kill Lexi. Afterwards, Sophia feeds on a young couple in a nearby alleyway. Upon reentering the Grill, Sophia spots Elena and Stefan talking. Sophia goes over goes over and introduces herself to Elena. Elena senses the hostility between Sophia and Stefan and asks about it. Sophia gives a brief description before warning her not to prey. As the night goes on, Sophia has a run in with Stefan where they confront all the issues from 1864. While seemingly putting them to bed, Sophia turns her back on her brother. Sophia and Damon talk when Lexi comes over to them. She is soon captured by the police after they suspect her for killing the young boy.Sophia watches as Lexi is taken away by police and follows Damon out. Just as planned, Damon comes forward and stakes Lexi before she has a chance to fight back. Sophia smiles as she watches, knowing her secret is safe for now. She also sees Stefan and Elena who both witnessed this event. Sophia quickly runs away and goes back to the Salvatore House. While having a drink, Stefan comes back and accuses her and Damon of conspiring to kill Lexi. Sophia passes a comment about Lexi and Stefan attacks her, but Sophia being stronger from her drinking of human blood, throws him back. Stefan calls Sophia a monster when he realises she has shut off her humanity. Sophia replies she is just embracing her natural form. She tell him to clean up his mess as she leave the house. Upon her exit, she gets a text from an unknown number to drive to a specified location tomorrow evening. In [[Witchy Bitchy Nonsense|''Witchy Bitchy Nonsense]], Sophia and Damon try and play nice for killing Lexi. While Damon tries to act nice, promising to give up human blood for a week, Sophia promises to blend and not cause any more trouble - she's even planning on getting a job. Later in the day, Sophia turns up at the school and announces that she has just gotten a job as the school psychologist. While actually only compelling her way into the job, Sophia's story is that she finished high school early, has a degree in psychology and has just completed her masters. The Alternative After being bitten several times by a werewolf and with Klaus out of town, Sophia awaits the coming of her death. Damon tries calling Klaus again as Sophia slips off into a hallucinate unconsciousness. 1874 '' Sophia rolls her head as her eyes focus on what is around her. Finally, she catches sight of the man standing before her; Doctor Thomas Fell, and standing slightly behind him was the woman she was even more afraid of; Nancy-Anne Lockwood. Thomas tells Sophia that she's pregnant before advising her to rest for the time being and try to eat and drink as much as possible. Once he leaves, Nancy-Anne finally speaks. She asks who the father is and when Sophia tells her it's William's child she doesn't believe her. Later that night, William makes his way into her room. Sophia is feeling much better and is up and about out of bed, but is still wearing her sleeping gown. William tells her that his mother told him about her pregnancy and asked was it true he was the father. Sophia confirms this and William tells her that they will get married; sooner than what they planned of course. Sophia says she's scared of how his mother will react to this news and William admits he'll protect her from his mother. Sophia and William sneak off a few days later and elope in a church a few towns north of Mystic Falls. His mother is very angry that he had done so, but his father is delighted for the pair; for having the courage to go ahead and do it without any planning or preparation. ''1875 Sophia is heavily pregnant, only this time, she is comfortable in the Lockwood house. Sophia and William had plays it off that she became pregnant very quickly after their wedding and the baby must be big, rather than her actually being very near her due date. As her time becomes nearer, Sophia grows more and more anxious. She fears that she could die in childbirth; her and her child together. She doesn't voice these to William and when her time comes to have the baby, Sophia cries and shouts until her voice is hoarse. After a long and painful labour, like the one she experienced in the convent, Sophia eventually give birth to a son, whom they name Matthew Benjamin, in honor of a recently passed Benjamin Lockwood. 1876 Sophia falls pregnant again quickly after the birth of their first son, only this time, Sophia becomes more and more distressed. She has been having dreams recently about her brothers and her father, and the nights they died. She dreams that they have become demons and that they care coming to kill her and her children. Sophia voices these to her husband, who tries to calm her down, telling her there are no such things as these monsters, but Sophia doesn't believe him. Sophia manages to control her delusion for long enough to convince her husband she is fine. Sophia eventually gives birth to another son. Sophia and William name the boy George Giuseppe, after her father and Williams deceased brother. 1877 Nancy-Anne invites several men to attend the founders celebrations the town has every year in order to meet and court her young daughter, Julia. Nancy-Anne had grown worried for her daughter, being almost 20 and unmarried. Sophia Salvatore was only months older than her and was already married and a mother to two sons; her two grandsons. Unknown to her, Sophia had recently fallen pregnant again. Only this time she was a lot more unhappy. Sophia had grown unhappy in her marriage to William; despite the fact he loved her immensely. Sophia found their marriage stale and began to think herself a brood mare for him and the Lockwood family. Sophia was still struggling with her delusions about vampires and grows more and more scared for her sons safety. She found the Lockwood family journals one day and began to read through them, finding out about the towns knowledge of vampires and the truth of what happened to her brothers and father. At the celebrations, Sophia meets a man by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson, an English merchant living in Louisiana. Niklaus seems immediately taken by the pregnant woman and grows infatuated with her. Sophia takes an interest in the man, considering him extremely intellectual and deems him a good match for her best friend, Julia. Klaus decides to stay in Mystic Falls to 'court' Julia Lockwood, but truely desires to become closer to Sophia Salvatore. As the months go by, Sophia grows with her third child. Sophia and Klaus continue to grow closer, sharing their dreams and desires; and even their fears. Sophia admits her fear of vampires and demons, deeming them a product of the devil who only want to acquire innocent souls. Klaus tries not to take offence by her comments and continues to get to know her; hiding his vampiristic secret. Sophia and Klaus share a secret kiss, which Sophia tries to deny; including her feelings for the man. Sophia eventually gives birth in early 1878 to a girl. Sophia names her Amelia Lillian before she begins to fall ill. Feverish and delirious, Dr. Fell tells William that Sophia will soon die when the infection that has become her will overcome her body. William says his final goodbyes to his wife, who sends him away, not wanting him to see her die. On the brink of death and in a world of pain, Sophia is visited by a man she didn't expect; Klaus. She asks why he is there and he says to save her life. Klaus admits to her that he is a vampire, but they're not all bad. He tells her how he can no longer heal her, for she is too far sick, but he can turn her into a vampire. She can live forever and she can see the world; that there was an entire world out there for beautiful women like Sophia to utilize; the music of London, the art of Paris, the structures of Rome; it was all out there for her to see. He asks does she want that and Sophia agrees. He feeds her his blood and she dies from the childbed infection later that night. Sophia reawakens in the present day frequently throughout only to be visited by Klaus as her vision ends and he saves her. Gravity 200 s.gif 200 s (1).gif tumblr_ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o6_250.gif tumblr_ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o1_250.gif tumblr_ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o4_r1_250.gif The Next Chapter Brave Personality According to Lexi, Sophia Salvatore has a reputation of being a ruthless vampire. She describes her as "volitile" and "unpredicatible". In the beginning, Sophia is quite secretive. She never explains fully why she is back and avoids the topic at all possible. With her humanity supposedly off, Sophia is, as Lexi describes. She is ruthless, eliminating threats to her safety and the safety of others. Sophia is vengeful, always out to hurt Stefan in whatever way possible after what happened in 1864. She has a survival of the fittest mentality, often abandoning those whom she should care about in moments of need to protect herself. But, she is also shown to stand up for them when they need it, often putting herself in danger to do so. Sophia is loyal and protective. She sticks by those around her, especially her family. She is seen to be very protective of her brothers and Elena, but this is later found out to be only a work of Klaus and Sophia actually cared very little for Elena's safety for a majority of the series. She is very passionate and loves quite deeply, although she doesn't admit it often. She loves her brothers and Klaus more than anything and will almost do anything to protect them. Although she is loyal, her faithfulnes is questionable. Although completely faithful to Klaus when they're together, Sophia is known to have relationships with other men when they are seperated. She is reknown for her affairs in the sixties and slept with both Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert before Klaus comes to Mystic Falls. Attitude to Humans Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Name Trivia Quotes Demons *'Sophia: '''Maybe if you listened to Alexia when you had the chance, she would still be alive. *'Sophia: I loved the fifties. They were brilliant; great music, revolution. I went to college in the fifties. Great time to be young. *'Alaric/Klaus: '''Miss Salvatore *calls her into the classroom* What do you think of the sixties? '''Sophia: '''Paisley print, LSD and Woodstock, what else is there to say? '''Alaraic/Klaus: '''Of course, Hippies. How could I forget those? I'm more of a...twenties man myself. '''Sophia: '''I can agree with you on that one. There was nothing like the twenties. Now, if you excuse me Mr. Saltzman. *'Sophia: 'I was a Hippie. I barely remember the sixties, well the late ones at least. It's just a blur of music, drugs and blood. I lost a good 7 years thanks to them. Gravity *'Student: 'Shit, it's Miss Salvatore. '''Sophia: '''The semester hasn't started yet. I'm not Miss Salvatore for another week. Right now, I'm the fun Sophia Salvatore you all know and love. Beer? *'Klaus: 'Why is it so hard for you to admit your feelings? '''Sophia: '''I've spent so long trying to deny them that I can't remember how to accept them. When Stefan was going through his ripper phase, I told him he meant more to me than a play toy for me to inflict torture on. That, I may not have a great way of showing it, but I loved him, like any sister would love their big brother. Do you know how hard that was for me to admit that? To finally say those words after all this time? No, you don't. I can't tell you how I feel, because the only way I can get to that point of saying those things is to purposely hurt them, over and over again. I can't admit my feelings for you because I can't hurt you first. '''Klaus: '''Why? You've hurt me. Everytime you walked away from us you've hurt me. You're hurting me right now saying you aren't letting yourself admit what we feel for each other. You've hurt me - go on. Say it. '''Sophia: '''I'm sorry *walks away*. (Dangerous Liasons) *'Klaus: 'I can't see the rest of my life without you in it. All of it. None of this back and forth, back and forth. I want us to be a constant, not a temporary. '''Sophia: '''Klaus... '''Klaus: '''Shh. Listen to me. I want you, only you, to be there with me for the rest of our eternal lives. That's why I am asking you to be my wife? '''Sophia: '... 'Klaus: '''Say something or you're going to make me feel like an idiot. '''Sophia: '*kisses him* You don't know how long I've secretly waited for you to say that. *'''Damon: Sophia. 'Sophia: '''He's gone. He left without me. He left behind without a word. *'Stefan: 'Are you okay? '''Sophia: '''Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting comfort from the two most important men in my life. '''Damon: '''Isn't she sweet. '''Sophia: '''I wasn't talking about you. Ben and Jerry are the only men I can count on, they're there for me. The Next Chapter *'Sophia: 'You left. You left me. ''You ''walked away. I told you everything. I let everything out, everything I ever felt or didn't say. I even said I would marry you because you said you never wanted to be apart from each other again. And you just left in the middle of the night without even a goodbye. After all that. After all we've been through. *'Bonnie: 'Oh my God. '''Stefan: '''Bonnie? '''Sophia: '''I can't be here. This can't be happening. Bonnie, whats happening to me? '''Bonnie: '''You're dead. '''Damon: '''Bonnie, who's dead? '''Bonnie: '''You need to calm down. '''Sophia: '''Calm down? I'm dead. How a I supposed to calm down? '''Elena: '''Bonnie, tell us who it is. '''Bonnie: '''Sophia. '''Sophia: '''I can't be dead. '''Bonnie: '''Sophia, stop crying. You need to listen to me. '''Stefan: '''Bonnie, you need to fix this. Sophia can't stay dead. '''Sophia: '''I need to go back to Klaus. Bonnie, he needs me now. '''Bonnie: '''I will. Sophia, I promise, you're not staying dead, okay. You're going to come back. You just need to pass over first. Are you ready for that? *'Sophia: 'I'm dead, Bonnie. And not good dead. Bad dead. You better find a way to fix this before I go insane. I was this close to finishing the next level on Angry Birds. '''Bonnie: '''I'm trying, if you would just shut up. (What Lies Beneath) *'Enzo: 'You're just going to ignore me? In a place where it's just you and me. '''Sophia: '''Of course I am. You tried to kill my brother. And as a matter of fact, I enjoy my own company, thanks very much. *'Sophia: 'No, no, no. Stefan '''Stefan: '''I'm dead. '''Sophia: '''You're not dead okay. Bonnie has a plan. She's going to fix this. We'll be back to our old selves in no time. '''Stefan: '''What if it doesn't work? *Sophia hits his head* Ow, what? '''Sophia: '''Don't say things like that. Of course its going to work. It's Bonnie Bennett. It has to work. (Home) *'Damon: 'I'm home. *Stefan hugs Damon* *Sophia appears* '''Sophia: '''Hey, where is the love for your baby sister? I was dead after all. *'Klaus: 'Go away, Elijah. '''Sophia: '''It's not Elijah. *Klaus turns around shocked* I'm home, Nik. I made it home. *'Esther: 'Sophia, I do hope my son hasn't put you through any more trouble than he's worth. '''Sophia: '''Well, he's worth putting up with. I came back from the dead to be with him. If I found a handful, I would have stayed dead. '''Esther: '''So I heard. *Looks at the glass of wine in Sophia's hands* It's laced with blood isn't it? '''Sophia: '''Excuse me? '''Esther: '''Ever since you came back, you've barely been able to control it. '''Sophia: '*through gritted teeth* I don't know what you're talking about. '''Esther: '''It's only going to get worse. Sophia, I can help you. '''Sophia: '''Klaus doesn't trust you. And neither will I. I'll deal with it in my own way. It'll go away. '''Esther: '''No, it won't. Gallery large (2).jpg Tumblr ndcjbniAbP1sjhd4fo1 500.png large (3).jpg large (6).jpg Tumblr nckugp0jun1tq351xo3 250.gif Tumblr na5dxzFwbY1rtocego2 250.gif Tumblr n7a2l4sdD51sepx2oo2 250.gif Tumblr mzlxjrQGrN1rtocego1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myku3mYDQf1qapotyo2 250.gif Tumblr mjh5u8xnnH1qacbojo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6oy7Rkzy1qacbojo1 500.gif Large.png Large.jpg Large (19).jpg Large (18).jpg Large (17).jpg Large (16).jpg Large (15).jpg Large (14).jpg Large (13).jpg Large (12).jpg Large (11).jpg Large (10).jpg Large (9).jpg Large (8).jpg Large (7).jpg Large (5).jpg Large (4).jpg Large (1).jpg Tumblr ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o1 250.gif Tumblr ncrtquhaDR1rm08x3o6 250.gif Tumblr n9dwvrjQZD1tfsbzpo2 500.gif Tumblr mni3bh6VZk1rxpxv9o1 500.gif Tumblr mecmizRHkI1rr648i.gif Tumblr mc8ihvKCxE1rgcazpo1 500.gif Tumblr mc5stiMOvx1ryf2xe.gif Tumblr ma917cTHru1rgsalio1 500.gif Tumblr ma91akmDBh1rgsalio1 400.gif Tumblr m750konXmX1qi89wco1 500.gif Tumblr m392g0zWz51rngvv0o3 500.gif Tumblr m13yrzZIrN1r8rl1xo1 500.gif Tumblr m7zesecZeA1rylcquo1 500.gif Tumblr m7u22k2vNg1rqqdw7o1 250.gif Tumblr m6w1cq1kC91qcwmgmo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr m5vmsmkrBv1rogj9x.gif Tumblr m5vmrezDBK1rogj9x.gif Tumblr m3bbog7yFs1rtyh1lo1 500.gif Tumblr m2forgLM5W1r5erxpo1 400.gif Tumblr m2f8eqE8od1r9oqd5o1 500.gif Tumblr m2agq5W8la1rq5j4io1 500.gif Tumblr m0gceeDnpj1rotgq6o1 500.gif Tumblr lxr9waIqXV1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lx30c0GwBA1r23tzz.gif Tumblr lx2zsw3hOE1r23tzz.gif Tumblr lx2zrpH74c1r23tzz.gif Tumblr lv404wD54G1r6ey9fo1 500.gif Tumblr lum3loG5wX1qhmfxeo1 500.gif Tumblr ltoyoqNx401qcyd9jo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ltmjt2xq6j1qfo2slo1 500.gif Tumblr ltjecccL6g1qcyd9jo1 500.gif Tumblr lskpb3HiMb1qbp7ebo1 500.gif Tumblr inline mx3g660V9Z1snbkln.gif Tumblr inline mx3g345YNm1snbkln.gif Tumblr inline mx3g5vMuby1snbkln.gif Tumblr inline mx3fyp3yWP1snbkln.gif Tumblr inline mnh7y8HL0X1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mkgjbeckf71rooebp.gif Tsc-shelley-hennig-diana-meade-my-stuff-2-idek-im-bored 200s.gif GmjG4ms.gif Giphy.gif Crackship-roleplay-ian-somerhalder-rp-rpg-shelley-hennig.gif 200 s.gif 200 s (1).gif Category:Vampires Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demons Characters Category:Gravity Characters Category:The Next Chapter Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Chicago Residents